Scott Pilgrim VS The Siblings
by Cool 'Snowman' Joe
Summary: I only own Joe, a fanmade character who's Scott's younger brother, and the siblings I made for the seven evil exes. I also only own Crystal, Ramona's younger sister. Any other copyright material belongs to Universal Studios and Oni Press Comics. Story is told by character name and lines. Please enjoy and review! :D


Prologue

*It's daytime in Toronto, Canada and Scott is hanging out with Steven, Kim, Ramona, Knives and his younger brother, Joe. Joe just recently became the vocalist of Scott's band, Sex Bob-omb.*

Scott: So bro, I heard you met a girl who likes you?

Joe: You bet! Not only that, but she's Ramona's younger sister and her name's Crystal. I can see the irony happening now. *Joe Pilgrim. Age: 19 Years Old. Reputation: Strong.*

Steven: Where did you meet her anyways?

Kim: Yeah, and we want the whole story.

Joe: Well, it goes kinda like this.

*A flashback occurs to where Joe first meets Crystal at Flat Irons Bookstore. Joe is looking over the graphic novel and manga section.*

Joe: Hm, should I get Dragon Ball Z or Naruto? Maybe Death Note would be a good choice.

*A girl with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes walks up to Joe.*

?: Excuse me, can I help you?

Joe: Yes, I'm looking for something suspenseful and emotional.

?: I think I know just what you're looking for.

*She leads Joe to a shelf in the anime section and pulls out a movie titled "Tinman"*

Joe: Tinman the movie? I've read the novel and I almost cried near the end.

?: Me too. This is one of my favorites.

*While the two are talking, a man in black sneaks up and pulls out a handgun*

!: Both of you, hands where I can see them!

*Joe and Crystal both place their hands behind their heads and the man marches them both to the cash register. He points at Joe first.*

!: You stay right there. *He then points the gun at the girl* Take all the money out of the register and give it to me!

*The criminal was still looking at the girl, so Joe used this chance to sneak up on the man. Joe then tackles the robber and twists his arm around so hard to hear a slight snap.*

!: AAARRGH! You pesky little…!

*The criminal almost pulls the trigger as the girl hits him in the back of the head with a giant hammer. The man is knocked unconscious.*

Joe: You really saved my skin.

?: Hey, it's not always women who need saving sometimes. You think he'll be okay?

Joe: I'll call the police and a medical team. This guy needs to recover from a fractured arm and needs a serious timeout. Hey, I didn't catch your name.

Crystal: It's Crystal, Crystal Flowers.

Joe: I'm Joe, Joe Pilgrim.

Crystal: Do you have any plans this weekend?

Joe: Not at all. Wanna catch a movie on Saturday?

Crystal: Sounds perfect!

Joe: I'll see you later then. Oh, here's the money for the Tinman movie.

Crystal: Oh no, please, it's free.

Joe: You sure?

Crystal: You saved my life, didn't you?

*Flashback done*

Scott: He pulled a gun on the both of you?!

Joe: Isn't that what I just said?

Steven: I almost don't believe you, but it's credible.

Kim: You had some guts to take on a guy with a firearm.

Knives: That's stupendous!

Ramona: I can't thank you enough for saving her.

Joe: Hey, it's what I do! Oh, and there's one more thing she told me.

*Joe got a serious look on his face when he said this.*

Joe: Ramona, you remember your seven evil exes, right?

Ramona: Yeah, I still do?

Scott: I bet I can tell where this is going.

Joe: You got it. I have to beat Crystal's evil exes as well, and they're all siblings of Ramona's exes.

Knives: You've gotta be kidding me!

Joe: I wish I was.

Steven: Guys, what do you say to this?

Scott:…

Ramona:…

Joe:…

Knives:…

Kim: I'd say…

*Everyone looks at Kim*

Kim: WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB AND WE'RE HERE TO HELP JOE PILGRIM GET THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS!

Everyone: YEAH!

Joe: Ramona, you know your sister well enough, so where does her first evil ex hang out?

Ramona: He's usually found at the Rock-it Stadium.

Scott: Perfect, let's go!

Joe: Also, call Crystal and let her know that we're going to the stadium and that she has to be there.

Ramona: Got it.

*Everyone jumps into Scott's van and drive off to the Rock-it Stadium*


End file.
